The Slytherin Gryffindor
by Ophelia Malfoy
Summary: Ginny Weasley has been in her brothers’ shadows all her life. Starting Hogwarts was no exception. She's been ignored, pitied and sneered at all her life. Well this year little Ginny Weasley is going to make a name for herself and she's going to make it kn


**The Slytherin Gryffindor**

**o**

**o**

**Summary:**

**o**

Ginny Weasley has been in her brothers' shadows all her life. Starting Hogwarts was no exception. Shortly before 5th year Ginny realizes she is completely over Harry, no longer desires to be part of "The Trio" and decides to begin practicing her special talents that she has been repressing since she began attending Hogwarts. She's sick of being taken for granted and only known for her legendary prankster brothers, Fred and George, and her brother Ron a member of "The Trio." Ginny is going to make a name for herself at Hogwarts, and she's going to make it known.

This is my very first fanfic. Please be merciful besides even if you decide to be rude I have only one thing to say #!9# off! I'm trying! I've never done anything like this before and I have even more respect for outstanding up and coming writers such as Devilzzz, Athena Linborn, cessa, Catalina Royce, Callisto Callispi, cyropi, Solarism, Melinda Malfoy, Mara Potter, Evenstar1 and syrupjunkie. There are so many more I have more than 45 on my internet explorer favorites, but to name them all, well it would take longer than writing this fanfic! I really admire you guys (well girls) and I am even more floored by your way with words and extremely modest disposition about it.

**o**

**Disclaimer to end all Disclaimers: **Harry Potter and Co. are copyrighted to J.K. Rowling. I do not own the characters in any way shape or form even though it would be my dream :runs over to father and begs him to buy Harry Potter: Well since that didn't work I suppose I still don't own Harry Potter and affiliated items. If I happen to invent any characters or items through the course of this story THEY belong to me and nothing else:looks at feet: even the shoes I'm wearing don't belong to me ®mother come out of nowhere "GIMME MY BOOTS!" breaks out into a run:

WITHOUT FURTHER ADO HERE IS CHAPTER 1 OF THE SLYTHERIN GRYFFINDOR! WAAAHHHHH

: dodges flying pots and pans, throws shoes to mother, hits her in the face: Sorry mom I'm SORRYYYYY!

**o**

**o**

**o**

**o**

**o**

**o**

**o**

**Chapter 1 Changes**

**o**

**o**

**o**

"Hermione come onnnnnnn!" Ron whined from outside Ginny's open window.

"Oh come on Hermione will you hurry up! Gosh flying isn't that hard and I want to show you and Harry the feint I have been practicing."

"Calm down Ron I'm coming OKAY! Don't act like a prat, flying doesn't come as naturally to me as it does to you and Harry!" Hermione huffed.

Ginny Weasley walked across her room to the open window, a gentle breeze blowing into the room, carrying Harry, Hermione and Ron's voices. Harry and Ron were calling out directions obviously in an attempt to teach Hermione how to play Quidditch, unfortunately they were failing miserably.

Harry and Hermione had just arrived yesterday after Molly's pleading with Dumbledore to allow Harry to leave "those horrid Muggles." She had been begging Dumbledore to allow Harry to spend the vacation at the Burrow, since the beginning of the summer. But it took her threatening to get Harry by floo for Dumbledore to acquiesce. It wasn't that Dumbledore did not care for Harry, it was just that ever since the Department of Mysteries and Sirius' subsequent death, he believed Harry would be safer with the "horrid Muggles" and probably needed time alone to grieve for his dead godfather.

Now Harry and Hermione were going to spend the remainder of the vacation at the Burrow and together there were all going to buy their school supplies tomorrow.

Ginny glanced out the window, she was sick of being known as Ron's little sister. She was never included in anything and was constantly ignored. Her face hardened, devoid of emotion as she slammed the window shut.

"GINNY WHAT IN THE WORLD IS GOING ON UP THERE" Molly Weasley yelled from downstairs.

"Sorry Mum I just closed the window a little a harder than I meant to" Ginny responded unapologetically.

"WELL BE CAREFUL NEXT TIME" Molly called.

Ginny returned to her position on her bed, back against the wall, legs curled beneath her. She picked up her book and continued reading from where she left off. She was reading the **_Myth of Innocence_** by Catalina Royce, she had read a few of Catalina Royce's other works and were sure she would not be disappointed when she requested the book from her brother Bill for Christmas. However, she just couldn't concentrate, and after staring at the same sentence for 5 minutes she bookmarked her page and laid the book beside her.

Ginny got up off the bed and crossed over to her vanity mirror. Her reflection peered at her, she was not horrid looking, but not beautiful either…….decent enough though.

Her oval face, lightly dusted with pale freckles on alabaster skin held a definite potential to be pretty. Her long previously fiery red hair had darkened slightly and now reached about mid back. Her hair was her pride and joy, glossy and full of bounce with a perpetual sheen. It fell in beautiful waves cut to a perfectly even length and had natural golden highlights.

Her gaze moved downwards to her slight frame, her newly developed chest, flat stomach and still developing curves. She now realized that she could be beautiful she just needed to have the proper accessories to accentuate her features. She inspected her old plain white Chudley Cannons t-shirt and her plain white denim shorts, both worn and fading. THIS was hardly accentuating, it was hardly even decent looking!

Ginny plopped onto Hermione's bed and gave a strangled scream. She was SO sick of being poor! Nothing she ever got was new! Not robes, not clothes- minus undergarments, not quills, not even her DAMN BOOKS!

All her books, every single last one, was second hand and used. And she was sick of it, sick of being poor, sick of being pitied, and especially sick of being sneered at by people like Malfoy!

Ginny's eyes narrowed, things were going to change, this would be a new year at Hogwarts for her and she would do what ever it takes to make enough money to buy herself a new wardrobe, "Even if I have to spend every summer working, things would change" Ginny thought, relaxing. It suddenly dawned on her, she was going to work, get a job, be independent! She rushed downstairs to her mum, there was still an entire month before 5th year began, and she could begin working now and used the money to buy new robes and clothing!

"Mum!" Ginny called.

"Yes dear" Molly replied, "I'm in the kitchen. What's the matter?"

"Mum, I want to get a job, I want to begin making money of my own" Ginny stated firmly.

"Ginny are you sure? Working is a lot of responsibility and Oh Ginny I don't want you to feel like you have to pay for your own expenses, were doing okay, really we are" Molly said reddening slightly.

"Mum it isn't that, it's just that I err….. want to work and make my own money" Ginny mumbled.

"Um ok, well when I was in Diagon Alley the other day I heard Madam Malkin's wants an assistant" Molly said looking relieved as she set out ingredients for sandwiches for and afternoon snack.

"Really? That's great Mum! Can we drop by Madam Malkin's when we go shopping for supplies tomorrow?" Ginny asked excitedly. She was getting a job! She was really getting a job!

"Mum" Ginny squealed, "This is so great and totally amazing!" Ginny began dancing around the kitchen. Molly looked on amused.

Mid-spin during her dance, Harry, Hermione and Ron bustled into the kitchen.

"Dear God Hermione, I said I was doing a _feint_" Ron yelled.

"Well how the hell was I supposed to know! You were free falling looking like you were about to break your neck! Exccccuuussseeeeeee ME for caring!" Hermione retorted.

"Hmmm let's see how could you have known? Uh maybe by listening! I only announced a million times that I was doing the modified form of the Hawkshead Attacking Formation!" Ron hollered.

Ginny, Molly and Harry looked on utterly amused with the squabbling pair their eyes flickering . They all knew Hermione and Ron had a thing for each other now it was time for them to realize that, then maybe, just maybe there might be peace once in a while.

"Harry what happened" Ginny asked with a slight smile on her face, momentarily turning away from the still arguing pair "All I heard was something about a feint….. freefalling?...a mad woman?

Harry chuckled "Ron was trying to show me and Hermione the version of the Hawkshead Attacking formation he was practicing, more specifically the feint he would perform. But in the middle of the freefalling into position Hermione didn't realize he was falling on purpose and panicked then she….." Harry choked back a laugh "she rushed to save him. She smacked right into him and they both tumbled to the ground and rolled for a bit."

"Your kidding" Ginny spoke completely embarrassed for Hermione.

"Honest" Harry responded solemnly shaking his head almost sympathetically.

Ginny paused to take in her brother and Hermione's appearance, grass stains, severely mussed hair and every now and then between screams at Ron, Hermione would pluck a few twigs and leaves out of her hair which now resembled a bird's nest. Ginny stifled a laugh, "Oh poor Hermione" Ginny giggled.

"Poor me" Ron mumbled, suddenly ending their bickering and attempting to brush off his soiled clothing.

"Hey Mum, can I have a few sandwiches?" Ron asked finally taking notice of the other occupants of the room.

"Absolutely not" Molly scolded "Not until you wash up and change, Hermione please make Ron gets there _safely_" Molly added, getting a mischievous glint in her eye.

Harry and Ginny snickered. "Oh Mum your awful" Ginny chuckled as both Ron and Hermione reddened and made a hasty exit.

"You too Harry" Molly added distractedly, laying out sandwiches on the table. "Ok Mrs. Weasley" Harry replied as he trudged upstairs.

"So Mum" Ginny began "I think we should leave a little bit earlier for Diagon Alley than usual. After all I want to be there as soon as possible, I really reeeeeaaaaaaalllllllly want, no need that job!"

"Uh huh sure whatever. Now be a dear and help me set the dishes. I have to make more sandwiches, you know how Ron eats."

Ginny set a few more dishes and cups onto the table before she got lost in thought. Just imagine, if she got this job she would be making quite a few galleons. She would money, money for a new wardrobe, new books, quills _and_ accessories!

Ginny hummed, extremely pleased with the new turn of events.

Suddenly Ron scrambled down the stairs and made a mad dash for the sandwiches, almost knocking Ginny over in the process. Without so much as a glance his way, Molly levitated the plates a few feet into the air. "Ron have some manners, you will eat!" She scolded, lowering the plates back onto the table. "Now take a seat and wait for Harry and Hermione!"

Ginny snickered and continued humming.

"What are you so happy about" Ron grumbled.

"I'm getting a job!" Ginny gushed.

"Really?" asked a voice behind her. Ginny turned around to see Harry descending the stairs.

"Yes I am" Ginny told her former crush, no longer shy.

"That's great I'm happy for you. Where will you be working?" Harry asked giving Ginny a small smile which she returned heartily.

"Who is working?" Hermione asked finally appearing although slightly flushed.

"Oh I might be getting a job" Ginny answered beaming with pride.

"Wow that's great. Where would you be working?"

"Well if I get the job I will be working at **_Madam Malkin's Robes For All_**"

"That's a great place to work" Hermione exclaimed.

"Yeah it is" Harry agreed.

"Yeah, just peachy, can we eat now!" Ron interrupted.

"Calm down Ron you can be such a pig sometimes" Ginny snapped glaring at him, he scowled back at her angrily.

"Alright come on, sit down and eat. I made prawn, ham and cheese, and chicken sandwiches."

"Great let's eat!" Ginny said brightening considerably and flopping onto the nearest chair……………………………

**o**

**o**

**o**

**o**

**o**

**o**

**o**

**o**

**o**

**o**

**o**

**o**

**o**

**o**

"Ugh I'm stuffed" Ginny exclaimed finishing the last prawn sandwich. "Same here" Ron and Harry agreed. "Maybe you guys shouldn't have eaten so much" Hermione retorted with mild disgust.

"Aww shut it" Ginny grumbled tossing a few bread crumbs at Hermione's head.

"Hey who's up for a game of Wizard's Chess? Let's pair off into teams" Ginny suggested "Boys vs. Girls" "You're going down" Ron and Harry grinned.

"Yeah whatever" Ginny responded rolling her eyes "Hermione, are you up for it?" "You know I am" Hermione answered high fiving Ginny.

"Race you to the living room" Ron yelled to Ginny, leaping of his chair and making a mad dash to out the doorway. "No fair! You got a head start!" Ginny pouted taking off after Ron. Harry and Hermione chuckled and got up, walking after the competing siblings.

**o**

**o**

**o**

**o**

**o**

**o**

**o**

**o**

**o**

**o**

**o**

**o**

**o**

**o**

**o**

"And that's checkmate" Ginny squealed high fiving Hermione "You know what that means….." Ginny began grinning widely, Hermione nodded solemnly then broke out into a grin as well. "VICTORY DANCE!" The girls yelled in unison. "Oh no" groaned Harry and Ron "Not the…"

"WE WON YOU LOST, GIRLS RULE ! WE WON OH OH WE WON, GIRLS RULE, WE ROCK!" Ginny and Hermione chorused dancing circles around the boys.

"…victory song" Harry and Ron finished, desperately trying to block out the girls song and obvious glee.

"Rematch!" The girls exclaimed finally. "Oh God kill me now" Harry groaned slumping in his armchair.

"It's gonna be a loooooooonng night." Ron cried, horrified.

**o**

**o**

**o**

**o**

**o**

**Author's Note:**

Sorry about the o's. They were the only way I could save my formatting. I want to say thank to everyone that has reviewed, I had to reload the story and chapter two will be up shortly

Please Read and Review!


End file.
